For as long as people have been cultivating grass and other plants they have had to determine how to effectively and easily remove weeds. The most difficult weeds to remove have always been broad leaf weeds with their extensive roots system and main tap root. Most conventional methods of weed removal result in either merely breaking off the top of the weed, leaving the root to grow back or alternatively, digging the weed from the ground, leaving a large unsightly hole in its place.
Various devices have been developed over the years in an attempt to remove the entire weed and its root, without leaving a large hole in its place. These devices have focused on securing a good grip on the substratum of the weed, where the leaves meet the roots, and prying it, and hopefully its root, from the ground. The majority of these devices have necessitated that the user crouch on the ground beside the weed in order to use the device.
While these devices may have resulted in a secure grip on the weed, they still often either slip off the weed, stripping the leaves from the roots, or merely break the top of the weed off. The result is still that most of the time the roots remain in the ground to grow back. Another problem with these devices is that when the roots are removed they tend to leave a large unsightly hole in the lawn or garden, due to the prying motion which must be used to remove the root from the ground.
The principal object of the present invention is to secure the root of the weed and to thereby remove the entire tap root from the ground.
Another object of this invention is to secure the root in such a way that it is removed directly from the ground, without leaving a hole much larger than the diameter of the root itself.
A further object of this invention is to allow it to be used while the user is standing in an erect position, applying a minimum amount of effort, thereby allowing it be used by elderly and slightly handicapped people.
Numerous other advantages and features of the invention will become readily apparent from the detailed description of the preferred embodiment of the invention, from the claims, and from the accompanying drawings, in which like numerals are employed to designate like parts throughout the same.